Just a short That I had worked on tell me if it sounds interesting
by Lycan445
Summary: this is a short story that I have on a backburner...I need someone to motivate me to keep writing if t is good or not...please rate for me to continue


Journey of SinsBy Nathan Tollefson

Chapter 1

Silent Night

"Damit William Pay attention!" My dad yelled as I dropped the wheel barrow. "I swear your mother grabbed the wrong child in the hospital." He said storming over. He pushed me out of the way and turned the wheel barrow back over. "I'm sorry dad, I'm just not cut out for manual labor." I said picking up the spilt concrete pieces. "No you're just useless! Take your puny self inside and help your mother cook." He said pushing the wheel barrow away. I sagged my head and opened up the metal gate and walked to the back door.

As I opened the door a cold breeze blew past me with a feint whisper. _**W-i-l-l-i-a-m**_ ... The voice hissed. My whole body became stiff and cold. I shook violently to warm up. "Weird." I muttered to myself. "Will is that you?" My mother called from the kitchen. "Yes mom." I said walking to my room. "Can you help me." "No Mom, I'm going to sleep." I said opening my door. My room was dark and empty yet that was normal, but something was strange. I stepped further into my room and closed my door. I became deathly cold, my breath came out in small plumes. I walked to my bed and crawled into it. All covered up with the blankets I began to stare at the ceiling wishing my life was better. My eyes grew heavy as I stared deeper into the emptiness of the dark room. I started to fall asleep when all of a sudden something wet landed on my cheek. I quickly opened my eyes and felt another drop hit my cheek. I sat up and reached over to my lamp. I pulled the string and rubbed my cheek. Blood covered my finger tips as I stared back at my hand. "Oh my God." I said aloud. "No God!" said a loud deathly voice. "Whose there!?" I yelled looking around my empty room. "William!" The voice answered back. I threw off my blankets only to see my legs were nothing but bloody bones and meat. I began to scream as I stared at the terrible sight. "William!" I looked at the foot of my bed and noticed two dark red eyes starring right back into mine. "Leave me alone!" I screamed. Blood began to poor from the ceiling and cracks from the wall. "William!" the voice was more intense and demanding. "Leave me alone!" I screamed pulling the blankets over my head.

The sound of my alarm clock jolted me out of bed. "A dream, it was just a dream." I said sitting up. I crawled off of the bed and headed for the mirror hanging on my wall. As I looked into my refection I noticed a large crusty red stain on my cheek. "No way." I then looked at my hand. It was covered in a feint red stain. I then looked back into the mirror only to see a little girl sitting on my dresser opposite the room. Unable to move I watched as the little girl slowly lifted her head and contort it in many different directions. The air around me became cold and still. Watching the girl I slowly began to turn my head to peer over my shoulder. Nothing was there, so I quickly turned back to the mirror to see the little girl's face two inches from mine. Black holes filled in where her eyes once rested, her mouth was stitched shut with bloody string and medical staples. The string began to tug apart as she tried to open up her mouth to speak. Suddenly my door swung open. "You aint getten pretter lookin in that mirror Will! Now get ready for school!" My dad yelled slamming the door shut again. "Jesus Christ!" I said aloud grabbing my jacket and book bag.

Chapter 2

Cute Little Puppy

I opened my front door and felt the cool crisp air of early spring. Fog filled the air causing a misty texture on everything. The sidewalk was covered with small puddles of water. Splashing as I walked through them the smell of wet pine filled the air along with the sound of the small creek underneath the bridge. Out of nowhere a huge splash of water drenched me. I stood still freezing as I watched my school bus zoom past me. "Shit! Wait!" I screamed running after the bus. The children in the back were laughing and flipping me off as the bus disappear into the fog. "Damit!" I said leaning up against a small brick wall. I dropped my soaked book bag beside me and sat down on the wet sidewalk. I put my hands on my face and took a deep breath. "Ok Will, it's ok." I said to myself.

I rubbed my eyes with my hands and looked up into the dark and stormy sky with despair. "I hate you! God, I hate you! You don't exist in my heart you devil!" I screamed with tears in my eyes. "Why is my life like this? Why am I tortured every day." I cried barring my head in my arms. I then noticed that the sound of the creek and passing cars had stopped. I picked my head up and noticed the fog turning into a dark red and the coolness of the air had faded into a thick hot blanket. The forest trees across the street were in a blaze of hot fire. I then herd a small whimper from a puppy. I turned to my left and was greeted with a massive toothy snarl. I slowly backed away from the beast only to see it move closer to me. It's eyes were glazed over with the fires of hell itself, its breath smelled of decaying corpses and its fur was peeling off in bloody chunks. It opened its mouth to reveal its collection of serrated teeth, each in its own position. A long tongue rolled out along with a steady stream of red goop. It began to cough violently and wheeze, blood and other liquids poured out of its mouth till finally a small medallion about the size of my palm slid out of its throat. It then closed its mouth and began to run into the burning woods. I looked down at the medallion in the small pool of human entrails and picked it up. As I brought it up to my face the rainy cold weather was back in a flash, the sound of passing cars and the creek filled my ears. No traces of anything that had just happened was apparent except for the blood soaked medallion. I quickly grabbed my backpack and began to run to school.


End file.
